The Faceless Horror
by James MacPherson
Summary: A simple school trip to England turns into a trip of horror. My entery into for Zaratan’s Halloween Hijinks Contest. Rated a high 'T' for good reasons.


My entery into for Zaratan's Halloween Hijinks Contest. I don't own anthing. Relax and enjoy. Maybe.

I should warn any reading this, that the basis of this story or rather the location of where this story takes place is based on a true location and the stories at the location have actually happened. The only difference is what the building is being used for and the man named Martin. Everything else is as accurate as possible.

Reader discretion is advised. At least for those who don't know the story of The Berkeley Square Horror

_**

* * *

**_

The Faceless Horror

"I can't believe Barkin cracked, and decided to allow a new Senior Trip but to England." The Teen Hero, Kim Possible said walking with her BF/BF Ron Stoppable, but was still confused about the reason why, or how Ron managed to talk Barkin into an over seas trip. The up side of the trip was that only a selected amount of Seniors were chosen to go while the others had to stay behind.

The plane had landed not several hours ago and everyone had already went through checkout before gathering their luggage. It was nearly Four o'clock when they got out of the airport. The bus they were to board was to take them throughout London to the various historical site, like the Tower of London where King Henry the 8th had many of his wives killed or imprisoned, along with many other prisoners, but due to the lateness of the hour, they wouldn't see much. So the rest of the touring and learning, as Barkin put it, would have to wait until morning.

Everyone was excited, but the downside of coming to England was that they had to learn something educational while they were there, and when they returned to the States, they had to take a test on what they learned, or rather what Mr. Barkin taught them.

That wasn't what Ron wanted to do, and would've tried to talk Barkin out of it, but it took a lot more then Ron was willing to admit of how he convinced the teacher/principal to having the Senior Trip in England, so he didn't push his luck.

"Ron, how did you convince Mr. Barkin?" Bonnie asked as nicely as she could, but she wanted to gag herself. She was only asking nicely because she wanted to use that against Barkin when the time came to use it and when it would work best for her.

"I'm sorry, but that is a secret." Ron said with a smirk.

"Yeah, so stop bugging Ron." Felix rolled up next to them in his wheelchair. "At least the Ron-man got us somewhere nice. And at least we have technology to use."

"And if you don't stop asking, then I will make you!" Kim threatened her rival.

Ron and Felix watched Bonnie just stormed away and boarded the bus. They knew that Bonnie wasn't going to stop bugging Ron for his secret, but that didn't mean that Ron couldn't keep it from her.

"Its way better then that Port Cove place anyway." Felix replied.

"Yeah, 'Captain Drakken', and his 'Magic sword'." Ron said. His nonchalant tone suggested he wanted to forget the whole ordeal, bad as it was.

"Stoppable! Renton!" Barkin shouted, like an old army drill Sargent. "The bus is moving out!"

Ron noticed that Kim was boarding the bus, everyone else seemed to already be onboard. Ron dragged his bags onto the bus. Ron managed to carry his bags to his seat and started straining to lift his bags up to the over head compartment. He wasn't having any success, until a metallic claw lifted the bag into the over head compartment.

Ron thanked his friend, before Barkin glared at him then pointed at the seat in a commanding way. He didn't even argue with the teacher/principle and quickly took his seat next to Kim as the bus started down the road.

Kim would've spent the next half-hour talking to Ron, but England always fascinated her so she kept watching the buildings past them. Some of the building looked like they were built back in the early 17th century, while other buildings looked like there were recently built.

"Alright people." Barkin announced from the front of the bus. "The first stop is the Tower of London, and as some of you people know..." Barkin stopped when a hand raised into the air.

"Mr. Barkin?" Tara asked, a little slowly, like she didn't have much energy.

"Yes?" Barkin asked.

"Can't we stop for an early meal?" Tara asked.

"You just got off the plane, and you got a nutritious meal while you were on it." Barkin groaned, as he closed his eyes. "Why would you want to get something now?"

"That was airline food, Mr. B." Ron said in a tone that meant that it should have been the most obvious thing in the world. "It's a step below Hospital food." Ron then turned to Kim, looking a bit fearful and apologetic. "No offence to your Mom, KP."

Kim leaned over and whisper, with her hand over her mouth. "Just don't tell her."

There was a lot of nods and mumbles of agreement to what Ron said. Barkin just groaned, but eventually consented.

"Fine, but the food is to go. We have a lot of ground and learning to cover. Got it!"

Everyone agreed to the terms, as long as they didn't have the taste of airline food in their mouth. The bus drove through the streets of London, and soon pulled over to the side of the street and into a parking lot of a British version of Bruno Nacho.

Ron started drooling at the though of having a Naco.

"Ron! Don't unspool the drool." Kim said in a tweaked tone.

"Sorry, KP," Ron apologized. "It's just... I was _forced_ to eat Airline food!"

"You were not forced." Kim informed her longtime friend. "You had a choice and you chose to eat the food."

"Yeah, they _choose_ to give me the terrible food, forcing _me_ to eat it." Ron retorted, turning his head and crossing his arms.

Kim sighed in annoyance. There was no convincing Ron otherwise.

Not twenty minutes later, they were back on the road again, and heading to the famous Tower of London. Kim was looking for information on the Tower using her Kimmunicator. That way, she would have the advantage on the rest of the class.

Ron just continued to look out the window for a while, bored out of his mind. One of the conditions of coming to England was that Rufus was to remain behind. Ron tried to change Barkin's mind, but all he got was that if Ron tried to change Barkin's mind one more time, then the trip would be canceled and Ron would have enough homework to last him the rest of his life.

Needless to say, Ron dropped the subject and stopped.

It wasn't long until they came to a fence with a gate, as well as a Guardhouse. Within the fence, was a rather large brick structure that seemed in good condition, but was also riddled with age. The Tower of London.

The bus turned and pulled off to the side and into a parking lot. Everyone piled out of the bus. A cool, yet soft breeze blew through the courtyard of the Tower. The clouds overhead darkened and a few droplets of rain fell to the ground.

"Great," Bonnie complained. "Could it get any worse?"

"Alright, people. Listen up!" Barkin said with his usual commanding voice. "We'll have groups of five. Be sure to stay in your designated group or there will be consequences." Barkin then proceeded to pair up the groups.

Bonnie just scowled and sulked as she heard her name as she was paired in the same group as Kim and Ron, which also included Felix and Tara. It got worse, in Bonnie opinion.

Despite someone she might call a friend was in the group, she still didn't like being in any group that Kim and Ron was in.

Bonnie continued to sulk as every group was formed. In a few minutes, a man dressed in formal clothing with glasses over his eyes, but sitting close to the end of his nose, approached the group, carrying a stick, with a red stone on the top which shined in the light. His head was bald, with the light shining on it that almost seemed like the man's head was polished.

"Welcome, everyone." The man spoke with a strong British accent. "My name is Mr. Morgan and I'll be your tour guide for today. So, please stick together. It's quiet easy to lose yourself within the Tower. I'm afraid that the last tour I took, was never found." The guide said, then a smile formed on his face. "At least, not alive."

Mr. Morgan chuckled in amusement as everyone else, minus Barkin and, not surprisingly, Bonnie, shuddered. Ron hid behind Kim and Felix, scared of entering the tower and not coming out again.

Bonnie smirked. "Maybe we will be lucky and the loser will get lost."

Kim shot Bonnie a look that said she wanted nothing more then to hurt Bonnie and then some. "I think we'd be better off if we lost you, B!"

Bonnie didn't even respond, which Kim was both relieved and surprised. She would expect at least something, but got nothing.

"I'm terribly sorry for scaring anyone." Mr. Morgan said, with a chuckle. "It's just a little tour guide humor. I never have lost anyone, but do stay together. It can be quiet easy to get lost, but that's not the reputation the Tower may be known by. It is also haunted by the ghosts of people that were executed throughout the years. Some of it's famous ghosts are the wives of King Henry..."

Mr. Morgan continued to share the story of the tower's bloody past as he led everyone to the doors. Kim just scoffed. The thought _'There's no such thing as ghosts.'_ kept running through Kim's mind.

Ron on the other hand, kept looking everywhere. Every shadow, every movement registered as some sort of supernatural presence.

Bonnie saw the way Ron was acting and a sneaky and evil idea popped in to her mind. Gasping, Bonnie pointed to one of the windows and shouted, "What's that?!"

Everyone looked to where Bonnie pointed trying to see what they thought Bonnie saw, except for Ron. Screaming, Ron dove behind Kim once again, shaking from fright.

They kept looking and saw nothing. It became clear that it was a prank when Bonnie starting laughing in a cruel manner.

"You should...have seen...your face, Stoppable." Bonnie said in between her laugh. She was laughing so hard, that her sides started to hurt. "I wish I...had a picture... It was...priceless." It was clear that she was going to be laughing for a long time.

"Rockwaller, that's fifty points off your grade." Barkin said, writing it down on a notepad.

Bonnie laughing fit came to an abrupt end, and her eyes opened as wide as it could possible open. "What?! That's not far! You said anything like this would result in losing ten points!"

"Unless," Barkin started like he was finishing Bonnie. "_You_, specifically, torment Stoppable." Barkin pointed in Ron's direction and Bonnie looked over in the same direction. Ron was obviously terrified, and shaking very badly from fright. "I don't need the extra trouble."

"He's scared." Bonnie pointed out. "That's funny."

"And you having only forty points left is funny to me." Barkin said in a serious tone, while making some more notes in his notepad.

"Forty?!" Bonnie shrieked. "What happened to..." Bonnie shut her mouth with Barkin moved to imply that he was going to deduct more points from Bonnie. Barkin stopped and allowed Bonnie to stay at forty points, then turned to the tour guide.

"Now, if you please." Mr. Morgan urged everyone to follow him into the tower.

Bonnie sulked as she entered. Ron was a little calmed, but not completely. Ron was still watching everything, which Bonnie saw. She was tempted to scare him again. _Very_ tempted. She didn't act upon it because she didn't want to lose any more points. She couldn't afford the points.

Ron wasn't calm and kept looking around, scared out of his wits. He also kept watch on the Ravens. Ron couldn't count how many there were, due to their large number. It felt like they were watching him, it was nerve racking. When he looked around, his group was already at the doors and he fell behind.

Ron blamed the fog rolling in, which wasn't thick, he just couldn't see far but enough to see his group.

"Hey! Wait up." Ron called over and ran to catch up, but stopped. Something appeared in the corer of his eye. Turning, he saw the figure of a woman, her head bent low, and covered with a headdress. She was dressed in a fashion that didn't seem to fit with the time, and she was walking slow.

Ron walked over to her. "Are you alright?"

The figure didn't seem to notice Ron, but she just kept walking, drawing closer to Ron.

"Are you lost?" No response. "Hello?" Ron reached out, but stopped. The hair on his neck and arms raised faster then Frugal Lucre's budget.

Within the headdress, the figure had no face. In fact, there wasn't even a head. It just looked like a black shadow, in place where the head should be.

But that wasn't what scared Ron. What his eyes were locked on, was what the woman was carrying, tucked underneath her arms.

It was a human head. It was her head.

To say that Ron was scared, was the understatement of the year. His scream could be heard all the way around the world, twice over.

Barkin stared at Bonnie, with narrow eyes. "Rockwaller! What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Bonnie shouted back, defending herself.

With the screaming, everyone seemed annoyed. They weren't there for more then a few minutes, and already they were agitated with Ron. What Bonnie didn't like most was that she was blamed for something she didn't do, but wish she had a hand in it.

Ron ran to the group, screaming.

"Ron! You can stop screaming now." Kim said, her tone said that she wanted his screaming to stop.

"But...there's....something...." Ron tried to say, but he couldn't focus on his words. Never in his entire life has he encountered anything like what he just barely saw.

"What did you see?" Barkin asked, but felt like he would regret asking.

"A woman." Ron blurted out. "And she was dressed with a headdress..."

"Well, that's it." Bonnie smirked. "Stoppable's scared of women with a headdress."

Barkin then proceed to take some more notes in his notepad.

"Oh, come on." Bonnie complained. "I didn't torment him!"

Mr. Morgan came forward, and placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Was she dressed in clothes from the 15th century?"

"Yes, and..." Ron started, only to be interrupted by Barkin.

"I recommend that you don't give into Stoppable's delusions." Barkin advised the guide.

Mr. Morgan just gave a friendly grinned and chuckled. "I see you've met the ghost of Anne Boleyn, the second wife of King Henry. It was said that she was executed for treason, but there are many stories no one can really be sure."

Mr. Morgan turned and lead the group into and through the doors into the Tower of London. Inside was similar to the outside. Brick work and corroded with age, but still in good condition to keep the Tower standing.

Doorways and corridors lead out to various sections of the Tower. Canvas hung on the walls with tables and cases throughout the room.

Mr. Morgan stood in front of the group, holding his cane. "Be sure to stick together. There are a number of hidden chambers and secret passages. Like I said earlier, it's easy to get lost." Mr. Morgan turned and lead the group down a corridor.

Ron, however, was still shaken from his encounter with the ghost of Anne Boleyn, was looking everywhere while still trying to keep with his group. He was unable to keep his attention on the guide as he continued to share the history of the Tower and it's bloody history.

Without realizing it, Ron had somehow stumbled into a adjoining corridor. When he finally turned around, his group was gone.

"Uh-oh." Ron shuddered. His group was gone. When Ron looked back out the corridor, he couldn't hear anything.

"KP!" Ron called out, but got no response after a few minutes. "This is not good."

Ron walked through the corridors, looking for his group. He didn't expect that anyone would know that he was missing. At least not yet.

The search for his group seemed to go on for hours, Ron's watch said it was only twenty minutes.

"Where are you KP?" Ron wondered, then spun around in a terrified panic at the sound of soft, slow footsteps.

But there was nothing there. But then a low mournful wailing drifted past his ears.

The hairs on the back of his neck went rigid. His cowlick rapidly spread to the rest of his hair as a massive tingle started in his knees and shot straight up his spine, causing a blood-curdling scream to echo throughout the ancient corridors.

Ron took off running.

After an hour Ron passed by a window and noticed the sun was sinking fast, it was be dark within half an hour. Ron drew his cell phone to check the battery. "I'm starting to wish I wasn't on with my mom the whole flight." Ron mourned.

Ron continued searching the darkened hallways, searching for his friends, but expecting to see a gossamer local.

"Great, a dead end." Ron said.

A frightening, and familiar sound echoed through the corridors, the same low mournful wailing. This time is was louder than it was an hour ago.

Ron turned to see a gossamer face within an inch of his. With a wall in three directions, Ron was prevented from fleeing in terror.

The face seemed to dance as it stared back at him. Then it lunged forward, and Ron fell backwards through a trap door, hidden in the wall.

"Stoppable!" Mr. Barkin asked. "Where have you been?"

"There was a ghost, Mr. B." Ron stuttered.

"Was it moaning, or wailing?" Bonnie mocked.

Mr. Barkin point at his notepad ,where he kept track of their grades, and Bonnie fell instantly silent.

"It was your imagination, Ron!" Kim insisted.

"Was it, KP?!" Ron retorted.

Kim gave out an exasperated sigh, and the tour continued, Kim kept an extra close watch on Ron, making sure he didn't accidentally wander away.

* * *

The sky was already darkened, and the temperature was brisk with the season as the tour came to an end as Mr. Morgan guided the group to the front gates outside the tower. The fog had lifted and was clear, with the exception of the weather to come.

"And so, that concludes the tour. I do hope that you enjoyed your time." Mr. Morgan said, brandishing his cane, pointing it up to the clouds. "You better get going. It looks like it might be raining soon. And quiet heavily by the look of it."

Mr. Morgan walked away and to his car in the parking lot.

Barkin led the group back to the bus, but they started running when the downpour started and got worse. Everyone was wet as they got back onto the bus. Starting the bus, the driver pulled out of the parking lot and drove off.

Before the tower got out of view, the last thing Ron saw was the figure of a woman walking, carrying a bundle underneath her arm.

Ron had never seen a more creepier sight, and he saw Bonnie kissing Brick.

"All right people. Listen up." Barkin bellowed. "We have been set up with accommodations while we're here. We'll be there in t-minus thirty minutes."

"It better be a good place." Bonnie said with annoyance.

"Chill, B!" Kim smirked. "It's suppose to be a grand Hotel. You have to get reservations nearly a year in advance to get into a place like this."

Hearing that, Bonnie thought of how good the place might be. The trip to the Hotel was uneventful. Bonnie kept silent. Well, she didn't talk or bother Kim and Ron, to which they thought was a blessing, they also saw it that way.

Ron tired to convince Kim that not only are there were ghosts at the Tower but he also saw them. Kim just never believed him. She kept telling him that there were no such things as ghosts.

"I swear that before this trip is over, Kim, you will be believe me!" Ron vowed.

Kim just sighed and turned away and replied in a sarcastic tone, "Oh, I'll bet."

It wasn't long before the bus pulled to the side of the street, in front of several buildings that seemed to be built and fused with several other buildings next to them. It also seemed to have been built way back in the 17th century. Everyone grabbed their bags and hurried off the bus and into the building to keep from being soaked from the pouring rain.

The inside was a much different view then the outside. It looked like it was remodeled and looked caught up with the century, but still retaining it's olden time look. The main room where the clerk and the front desk stood wasn't a large room, but it was able to accommodate for everyone, with a little more room to move around.

Barkin approached the clerk. "We have reservations for the week. School name is Middleton."

"Just a moment, sir." The clerk said with a British accent and started checking his computer. It didn't take long for the clerk to find what he was looking for. "Here it is. Everything is all set and ready for everyone. However, there isn't enough room for everyone to stay in the designated room, so one must be placed in their own room."

Barkin thanked the clerk, and turned to the students. No one was paying any attention. They were either talking to other people, looking around the room or anything they could do to keep occupied.

Looking occupied is more like it.

"Pay attention, I'm only going to say this once!" Barkin commanded, gaining attention of every student. "You must report to your designated rooms in t-minus thirty minutes." There were murmuring, and people grabbed their luggage and started to move, but Barkin stopped them in their tracks. "However, all but one of you, has a designated room. Choose among you who would end up on the top floor."

It really wasn't much of a choice to them. The female portion of the students had enough beds for everyone, but not the male portion. Most of the group selected Ron Stoppable, with Ron Reager in a very close second. That is, until Barkin found out that those that voted for Reager thought that he was the one screaming at the Tower of London, then changed their votes to Stoppable.

Ron took some comfort that his friends, more specifically Felix, didn't vote to send him to the top floor.

With the decision of who got the room at the top floor, everyone prepared to disembark to their respective rooms to unpack and check out the rooms. Ron slowly dragged his baggage to the stairs.

"At least there won't be any more ghost." Ron said, relieved from his experiences at the Tower.

"Ron, I'll tell you one more time." Kim said with much annoyance. Ron's antics with ghosts was starting to get on her nerves. "There is no such thing as ghosts!"

"That's exactly what that young man thought." Came the voice of an old English gentleman.

The eyes of the remaining students in the lobby turned to the old man. He was sitting on a chair, reading a book. He was dressed in a trench coat, which was wet, like he just barely came out of the rain. He wore simple glasses and his head was bald, with the exception of the white hair that were on the sides of his head.

"What young man?" Tara asked, with a little curiosity but a little bit of fear.

The old man thought for a while, like he was wondering if these young people wanted to know or have nightmares for a while. Then he put the book down.

"There was once a building that was one of the most haunted places in all of England." The old man began the story. "It all stawrted inthe 1850s. A maid was put in the room for the night. sometime during the night, the owners of the house were shaken from their sleep by awful screams coming from her room. They ran and opened the door to find her standing, as rigid as a corpse. Her face hideously twisted, her eyes fixed, staring in terror. She went insane and died the next day, unable to describe the horror that she had seen."

Ron gulped and shuttered. His experience at WannaWeep was bad, and the Tower of London was bad. The story seemed worse, but he knew that the rest wasn't going to have a pleasant ending.

Bonnie wanted to mock the man's story, but with Barkin standing near by she didn't. She couldn't risk losing more points.

Felix shuddered, a little fearful but retained his composure.

Reager wasn't fazed, and he remained unconcerned.

Tara whimpered with fear. Her facial expression revealed the fear she felt.

Kim remained skeptical and scoffed at the story.

The old man waited for a moment and took a deep breath, then continued.

"Years later, a young man said that he did not believe in ghosts and made a bet that he could spend a night in the maid's haunted bedroom. He arranged for a bell to be rigged up in the room. He would ring it once if he was comfortable, twice if he was disturbed."

"All seemed to be well. Several hours later, his friends heard the bell ringing. It rang once and it was calm. Then a moment later it started ringing, violently. They ran upstairs and found the poor young man lying in his bed, his eyes wide and bulging out of his sockets. His face contorted in horror and fear. He was dead but there wasn't a mark on him...anywhere."

Kim rolled her eyes as the horrible and ghastly story came to an end. The story still didn't change her opinion about ghosts.

Ron was petrified with fear, eyes wide in fear. Obviously he wasn't going to get a good nights sleep.

Bonnie scoffed and just said, "Whatever." in her usual high and mighty tone.

Felix's fear intensified a little bit.

Reager still wasn't fazed, like he either heard worse or he didn't believe it.

Tara was terrified and her heart was beating a little faster. She was going to have nightmares for quite a while.

"Do you know where this place is?" Kim asked, completely skeptical about everything.

The old man thought for a minute, then shook his head. "Sorry, but I do not. It's been long since there was a death in the place, since anyone has ever heard of the place that it's been forgotten."

Barkin, who was silent, also thought about the story, then spoke. "I also heard another story. It involved my great-great-grandfather, Martin."

"It was on Christmas Eve, 1887." Barkin began. "He was a sailor, with a friend, Blunden. They were in town, somewhere, looking for a place to spend the night. They didn't have enough money, so they looked until they eventually came across an empty building. They decided to break in and sleep there."

"They chose the room at the top of the house to spend the night. During the night they heard shuffling footsteps coming up the stairs and a horrific smell entering the room. The door creaked open and a shapeless thing came through the doorway."

"Martin managed to rush past it and raced down the stairs to the street. He had unintentionally left his terrified friend, Blunden, behind. He found a policeman and returned to the house. When they arrived, Blunden had jumped out the window. His body landed on a spiked railing at the front of the building. He was impaled on the spikes and died instantly. Police searched the house but found nothing."

Kim groaned with her continued irritation with the continued ghost stories.

Ron's breathing intensified, and he thought that his heart would stop beating. He would consider it a miracle if he got to bed tonight.

The story didn't effect Bonnie at all.

Felix's fear intensified a little bit.

Reager yawned as he left, muttering, "Later." as he went up to his room.

Tara's fear grew more, her heart was beating a faster, and she felt really uneasy and fearful.

"He never found out what really happened or what the 'thing' was." Barkin looked thoughtful for a second, then snapped out of his thought. "But enough of that, it's time for bed."

The rest of the Seniors that remained for the stories went up the narrow stairs. Soon, Kim and Ron parted ways, with Kim telling Ron to not believe the stories that Barkin and the old man said, but it wasn't going to be easy. The trip to the Tower didn't exactly help Ron's belief of ghosts. It more emphasized his belief.

Climbing up the narrow staircase as carefully as possible, which wasn't easy with his arms shaking. When he reached the top, he turned the doorknob, and pushed the door open as hard as he could.

The door swung open and he turned on the lights. All he saw was a simple bed and a night stand next to the bed. Across the room was a stand with a TV sitting on it. The glass windows to the room remained closed. Ron dropped to his knees and saw nothing under his bed.

Only one place left to check.

Ron slowly walked over to the closet, and opened the door. It was empty, unless you count the hangers.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief. He found nothing. For once, he thought that he could sleep soundly.

After he prepared for bed, he shut off the lights and climbed under his blanket. Ron remained awake for nearly an hour before sleep managed ro over come him.

* * *

For several hours, everyone slept soundly.

Until the nightmare.

Tara woke up screaming in fear. She was covered in sweat and shivering from her nightmare.

Everyone else awoke, with moans of complaining. Obviously because they were having a pleasant dream.

Bonnie rubbed her eyes, obviously more annoyed then anyone else. "What happened? I had the perfect dream. I was in my rightful place as Cheer Captain, and Possible was..."

"Bonnie!" Kim growled, but was still tired. "Would you be considerate for a..." Kim stopped, remembering who she was talking to. "Never mind."

Another occiput lifted up her head and looked over at the clock. Groaning, she complained. "It's 2 in the morning."

Tara was in her bed, shaking and whimpering. She was too terrified to go back to sleep.

Seeing the distress in the blond, Kim walked over and placed her arm around Tara's shoulders, in a comforting manner in an attempt to cheer her friend up.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Tara." Kim said in a soothing tone, hoping to help.

Tara didn't feel any better, but instead she was sobbing lightly. "It's just...those...ghost...stories..." Tara said in between sobs, unable to form a full sentence.

Kim really wasn't in the mood for any ghost stories. Grabbing Tara by the shoulders, Kim turned her friend so she could stare right into Tara's blue eyes.

"I'll say this one last time." Kim said, trying desperately to hold down her annoyance and anger. "There is no such thing as..."

Kim stopped as the sound of a blood curdling scream echoed from everywhere within the building. It was laced with much horror and fear. More then any human could muster up. It sounded almost unhuman, like it wasn't even a human screaming.

One thing was certain. The one doing the screaming was Ron. Somehow they knew that it was Ron.

Several of the others in the room were either terrified or annoyed. Terrified by how the scream was worse then they ever heard, and annoyed by the fact that ever since they arrived in England, it seemed like Ron was screaming almost the entire time.

Kim marched out of the room. "I'll be right back."

Bonnie, wanting to know what was going on, but had an idea as to what, came along.

They marched up the narrow stairs toward the top floor. The scream seemed to have died down, but the rain continued to fall, with lightning strikes in the distance and near by.

Kim was still not in the mood to be awoken early in the morning. Kim kept enough sense to not want to take it out on Ron, due to the stories that he heard, but was very tempted.

Bonnie on the other hand wanted to really make Ron regret it. She was having a wonderful dream about finally getting the spot of being the Cheer Captain, with Kim as a klutz who couldn't do even the simplest of routines, and was only kept around only for Bonnie's amusement.

As Kim and Bonnie climbed the last set of stairs, they heard footsteps. Footsteps that sounded from around the corner and behind.

Bonnie's heart started racing, as did Kim's. Neither knew who or what was coming, but they remained calm.

Remaining as calm as possible, which didn't seem easy for them as they didn't think to bring any light, Bonnie turned around, right as Kim looked around the corner.

Bonnie let out shriek as she turned around. The flash of the lightning didn't help much, or at all. "Tara, what are you doing?" Bonnie demanded, her voice betrayed both exasperate and a touch of fear. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Kim didn't hear Tara's response as she saw who was around the corner. It was Barkin, still dressed in his pajamas. Standing around him, was several other students. The way they looked, they had been awoken and were not happy.

"Mr. Barkin, what are you doing?"

"I should ask you the same thing, but I know what brings you here." Barkin sounded even more grumpier then usual. If that was even possible.

"Stoppable woke us up, and we're giving him a piece of our mind." One of the students said with bitterness.

'_If you had any to give.'_ Kim thought to herself, then spoke out loud. "You can't blame him for having nightmares. Think of what happened to him today."

The student seemed to be lost in thought for a second, then something came to his mind. "Well, I was having a good night sleep."

Kim rolled her eyes, than marched her way pass Barkin and to one of the doors at the end of the small hallway.

Kim knocked on the door. "Ron? Are you alright?"

It was deathly silent on the other side of the door.

Kim knocked again, but harder. "Ron!"

There still wasn't a sound from within the room. Something didn't feel right. Taking a step back, Kim kick the door hard and it flung open, nearly getting ripped off it hinges. They entered the room, and stopped.

There were gasps that came from several people in the group. Tara's was worse, like a nightmare come true.

Standing in the center of the room, as rigid as a corpse, was Ron. His facial expression was hideously twisted, his eyes fixed staring in terror. The only movement coming from Ron, was his chest rising and lowing from shallow breathing.

"Stoppable is just acting scared so we won't yell at him." Bonnie mumbled.

Everyone seemed to agree with Bonnie, but Kim wasn't so sure. Stepping up to Ron, she waved a hand in front of his eyes, trying to get his attention.

"Ron? Are you..." Kim stopped, and gasped as she stepped back.

Ron's terrified expression changed. His eyes slowly looked in everyone's direction, and his petrified expression slowly turned into one of pure insanity. The insane grin on his face terrified everyone, and they backed away.

The grin was enough that it would have scared Zorpox.

* * *

An hour later, Ron was loaded into the back an ambulance. His still, insane grin seemed frozen in place.

Kim watched with a heavy heart as the ambulance drove away. Kim wanted to go with, but was unable to go, so she had to stay at the Hotel.

The rain had let up a little while ago, and the clouds cleared up. the moon shown with as bright light as it could give.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Bonnie had wondered back up the stairs and to Ron's room. Something obviously happened, and you could say that curiously got the best of her. Besides, she wanted to find out how Ron convinced Barkin to renew the Senior trip, but to England.

After searching Ron's bags, the drawers and even under the bed, Bonnie came up with nothing. No evidence. Nothing.

"Stoppable, if I don't find out how you convinced Barkin, so help me, I'll..." Bonnie stopped as the lights went out. "Cheep Hotel." Bonnie mumbled, but stopped and listen to what she was hearing.

Bonnie could hear heavy boot steps coming up the stairs, then it stopped only to continue and move towards a room. Ron's former room. The one she was in.

"Kim!" Bonnie shouted with annoyance. "I should've figured that you and your loser boyfriend would..."

Bonnie stopped and stared as the door knob raddled. Behind the door, there was a foul smell that was worse then anything Bonnie every smelled.

Than the door opened.

* * *

Kim was sitting in the couch, weeping. Ever since they found Ron, he remained unable to say anything or do anything. The insane grin on his face just testified to the horror that he witnessed, whatever it was.

The doctors called and gave her grevious news. They saw that it would take a miracle for Ron to survive the night.

Kim wasn't sure what to make of what happened. She used her Kimmunicator and got Wade to do research on the building. Even though she said that there were no ghosts, she decided that there might be something wrong with the Hotel.

So far, Wade found nothing, but it was only a few minutes. Felix and Tara did their best to help Kim, which she was grateful for.

"Don't worry about Ron." Tara said in a soothing voice. "He's strong and have gotten out of tighter situations, I'm sure."

Kim looked up with a small smile, then looked away.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Bonnie had something to do with it." Felix said, then looked around. "Speaking of which. Where is she?"

Kim cleared her eyes, and took in the view of the room. Everyone was accounted for, but one person was missing.

"Yeah, where is Bonnie?" Tara wondered. "I though she was..."

That's when they heard it. The sound of shattering glass, at the same time as the same scream they heard from Ron, but this one was different. It was feminine. It was Bonnie.

The three ran out of the building, followed closely by Barkin. When they got to the door, they gasped, taking the full view of Bonnie's lifeless body.

Her body landed on a spiked railing at the front of the building. Kim and Tara looked like they wanted to hurl, and barely managed to keep from doing so.

Barkin went to examine the body, and saw the last expression Bonnie had. Bonnie's eyes wide and bulging out of her sockets. Her face contorted in horror and fear.

Kim slowly walked over and looked on with much sympathy on her rival.

For some reason, Kim felt the urge to look up to the window that Bonnie either jumped out of, or was pushed.

Then Kim saw something that no matter how hard she tried, she would never forget what she saw for the rest of her life. A black shapeless mass that seemed to be looking down on it's latest victim.

The black mass slowly dissipated, leaving Kim filled with fear, not sure what she really saw. The only thing that remained was supernatural lights that danced within the top floors of the building.

Barkin also saw it, and one thing went through his mind. _'This is the last time I let anyone blackmail me about Mr. Fuzzy.'_

* * *

Anyone that knows of what happened with Berkeley Square, I changed it from a book store to fit the story

Please review and leave me with your comments.


End file.
